


Shut Up

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BAMF!Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Castiel is completely indifferent to sexual orientation, Dean Loves Cas, Dean and Castiel have an open relationship, Dean talks too much, Destiel - Freeform, Doggy Style, Freeform, M/M, Man on Man, Open Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, Strong Language, Top!Castiel, angels are genderless, bottom!Dean, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has had many years of dealing with Dean's mouth - especially during sex. A Destiel, explicit oneshot where Dean is on the bottom and he wouldn't want anyone else to top him, but Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

_“Fuck, Cas.”_

_“Shut up, Dean.”_

Dean had a habit of talking too much every time he and Castiel fucked. The angel didn’t know what possessed the hunter to be so mouthy, but he couldn’t even get a finger in without the Winchester breathing profanities. Not that the walls of the bunker weren’t soundproof, but the trenchcoat wearing entity liked his privacy. What he and the human did was their business; he didn’t need Sam hearing.

Bent over, cheek pressed against the bed, and ass up in the air, Dean groaned, “Can’t help it, Cas. Been a long time.”

“Maybe if you didn’t bury yourself in female genitalia, you’d have more time for me.” Castiel scolded, slipping his finger deeper inside.

Castiel didn’t mind Dean messing with the opposite sex. It was the hunter that needed to come to terms with his bisexuality. The angel was an entity, with no gender, who just happened to be in a male vessel. Sexual orientation didn’t truly exist and it was only the corruption of man that brought on these guilty feelings amongst humans. He was glad though when the Winchester finally was able to face their connection and not beat himself up over it; like he did when they first met.

With a breathy laugh, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and reached behind to spread his ass cheeks further, “Hey - when Sammy and I are on the road, I feel a little frisky and meet a nice chick at the bar. What about you and Hannah? Or even that Reaper girl - don’t act like you’ve been faithful this whole time.”

“You forget Balthazar.”

“My point exactly. Whore.”

Firmly scowling, Castiel reached down to grab the front of Dean’s hair and jerk his head up as another finger shoved itself inside the tight hole. The hunter groaned even louder, as the angel leaned down to viciously bite the smooth neck of his partner. It caused the man below to squirm and his already engorged manhood to twitch in excitement.

When Castiel was picking out vessels, the appearance was the last thing he had been thinking of. Jimmy Novak was a very devout man, seeking purpose in God’s plans and the angel was fighting a war. It only made sense to use the human’s body and it was a strong one - encasing him for all these years and even worthy enough to be brought back so many times. The human was a good man and as he found himself understanding humanity more, he did truly feel sorry about everything he had put that family through.

But, Castiel did truly like Jimmy’s vessel. Good form, nice height, toned muscles, and Dean seemed to appreciate the size of his girth. There had been a time long ago, when they were talking about life and how they would probably die in the apocalypse that hunter admitted to anal play with previous female lovers. That a one night stand had asked permission to give him a prostate orgasm and since then, he knew he enjoyed it. Perhaps that was what made a _straight_ man more open to when it came time for them to both stop playing around and face their attraction for each other.

Hooking his fingers inside the opening, Castiel lightly bit down on Dean’s shoulder as the hunter reached down to begin stroking himself. He was so goddamn hard that even the slightest touch caused him to mewl and grinding back into the angel. He needed to be entered, his hole was begging for it.

“Do you think you’re worthy enough?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, glaring down at Dean.

Scoffing, Dean grit his teeth and spoke, “I really love the whole _BAMF Cas_ thing, but just fuck me already.”

So mouthy. Castiel rolled his eyes and removed his fingers, receiving a small whine in response. Pulling his own cock from his boxers, the angel made sure to spit in his hand and coat both himself and the bottom man before finally pressing in. Dean was a glutton for punishment, because even though the angel felt resistance, the hunter was begging for him to shove himself in.

Grabbing Dean’s hips, Castiel guided his manhood in until he knew he wouldn’t be slipping out, burying himself halfway into the hunter’s needy hole. Watching his length disappear was always so captivating to him. Having sex as an angel was so much different than having sex in a human vessel and no matter who he had intercourse with, he was always so fascinated by the process.

_“Fuck, Cas!”_

This time, Castiel didn’t mind Dean’s profanities. Instead, the angel lulled his head back while reveling in the feel of the human’s hole hugging tightly around him. So hard, so thick. Every vein in his manhood stimulated by the lining of his partner’s anal walls. It was always a tight fit and this time, he really wanted to enjoy it.

Of course, Dean was groaning in a guttural fashion, letting out a few _Oh yea’s_ and _that’s it_. Just like every nerve was being hit with Castiel, every cluster of sensors were being stimulated inside him. He loved the feeling of the angel’s beautiful cock being buried inside of him, all he wanted to feel was the tip pressing against his hilt. It was like a bruise that you knew hurt, but you wanted to keep pushing onto it.

Running his hand up Dean’s bareback, fingers flared out, Castiel breathed through his nose steadily while beginning to rock his hips. The motion caused the human to sway along with him, panting gently as the angel took a slow approach. It had been a while, he knew the hunter needed to adjust.

Brushing a hand over Dean’s hair, Castiel began to move at a steady pace, lightly smacking his hips in a repetitive motion against the other’s firm ass. The constant in and out motion of being pierced by a thick manhood had the hunter moaning huskily, just closing his eyes to enjoy every second of it.

Being fucked by another man had never been a consideration in Dean Winchester’s book until he met Castiel. And it hadn’t been until it seemed like Lucifer was going to win that the hunter decided to fall into his curiosity with the angel. And he liked it. Liked it a lot. So much so, he even made moves on the vampire Benny while in purgatory. But, no matter what, no one could satisfy his anal needs like the angel inside him.

As the thrusting picked up, Dean reached down and grabbed onto his own manhood again. The dual stimulation proved to be too much, feeling the familiar tightening in his belly as his green eyes squeezed shut. _Come on, come on._ He screamed in his head, gritting his teeth as suddenly his world was spinning into chaos and orgasm was upon him.

As cum splattered onto the sheets below, Dean’s anal walls closed in tightly around Castiel’s length, pulling the angel’s own orgasm. Gripping harder onto the other man’s hips, he growled and banged his hips roughly to milk his climax out, finishing deep inside and earning an even bigger moan from the bottom.

After a few shallow thrusts inwards, Castiel finally relented his assault on the hunter’s ass and collapsed on top of the man, his hands spread out on either side. Dean didn’t seem to mind, his hips still upwards, panting hard as he didn’t care that cum was smeared onto his stomach. All in a good fuck.

Clearing his throat, Castile reached down to palm the small of Dean’s back, as he gently pulled out, receiving a wince from the other man. They seemed to both collapse in a spooning position, the Winchester having no desire to get up and clean himself off. Clearly, the angel felt the same way.

Castiel sighed contently and reached around to gently pull Dean’s head to the side so to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Smiling cheekily, the hunter pulled back slightly and teased, “Wanna watch some Asian cartoon porn to get it up again?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
